Destiny's Dream: The Beginning
by Goddess Azzura
Summary: Sakura is mysteriously found upon the shores of the Sun Kingdom with no memory of her past, except her name and the magic she possesses. There, her dreams send her messages that may unlock her past, and where love is found and beyond...SS ET
1. Prologue: The Birth of the Star and Sun

**Author's Note: **Hey! This is Goddess Azzura. I'm so sorry about not posting my fanfics for a while. Now that I'm a freshman in college, I barely have time to do anything. However, I promise that I will stay committed to at least one of my fanfics. Be sure to be on the look out for the other fanfics that will be posted soon. Originally, I had a fanfiction entitled, "Destiny's Dream: The Shadow of Death", but I didn't like the plot and the way I developed the characters so I changed the plot once again. I hope you guys enjoy this fanfiction and please review! Your review is the reason why I continue to write.

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me. The characters and the plot associated with the show strictly belong to CLAMP. However, the characters I made up are MINE, and cannot be used without my permission.

**Special Thanks To:** Thank you to the following people who had helped me with this story: **Ryuuki**, **Agni-Dragon**, **Taochi,** and **"Lady of the Western Land"** Without your help, this fanfiction couldn't be possible. Thank you all!

**Summary: **As Sakura is found mysteriously upon the Sun Kingdom, she has no memory of her past except her name and the magic she possesses. While there, she receives strange dreams of a boy telling her she has the power to destroy darkness. Could the dreams link her to her past? What darkness is out there to destroy this prosperous and peaceful land? Is it really after the kingdom, or better yet, is it really after Sakura? Watch as Sakura travels upon the mysterious journey where her powers are infinite and love is forever boundless.

**Keywords:**

(A/N:) Author's Note

_Thoughts_

_**Dream**_

_Flashback_

----------- Scene Changes

* * *

Prologue: The Birth Of The Star And The Sun 

As the heavens and the earth formed, so has the creation of two kingdoms. These two kingdoms thrived for abundance and prosperity with covenants of eternal peace. The Sun and Star Kingdoms were nations created by four powerful magicians, respectfully known as the Four Powers. The magic obtained was from elemental powers; water, wind, earth, and fire. As though the magic depended on basic elements, the magic was mostly blessed from the powers of the heavens and the stars, the sun and the moon.

The Star and Sun Kingdoms continued to live richly over a period of time. The Four Powers married one another and separated to govern their respective kingdoms. In that time over the Power's ruling, a young woman, Morrigan was born, who possessed the powers of a strong magician. As a child, the Four Powers blessed her to be appointed as ruler over the Sun Kingdom when she reached a mandatory age.

At 16-years-old, Morrigan took the throne, and the covenant of peace was never broken. Morrigan gained admiration among her people as she used her magic for good. Years have passed and so did the birth of her daughter, Isha.

During her mother's ruling, Isha was appointed as guardian of sacred items, hidden beneath the castle of the Sun Kingdom. The items were rare, however; it was powerful and was vulnerable to darkness. To keep the items protected and both nations secured of any evil, the Four Powers created an underworld—a world meant for those who committed severe and sordid crimes.

Around the time Isha was born, so has the birth of Clow Reed. Before his birth, Clow Reed was appointed ruler of the Star Kingdom. Until he reached of mandatory age, he was to take the throne and continue to lead his nation to a kingdom of prosperity.

Morrigan continued to remain queen of the Sun Kingdom. Together, Isha and Clow Reed grew, and so has their love for each other. When Clow Reed became king, the land of the Star Kingdom remained wealthy. So wealthy, it made Morrigan envious.

Morrigan attempted almost everything to make her kingdom richest and most prosperous. Over time, dark desires consumed her as well as the bitter hatred. The powers she once used for good became wicked and corrupt. Isha recognized her mother's dark behavior as her mother tried to steal away the Sun Kingdom's most sacred items.

Because Isha was born of pure heart, she went against her mother's ambitions, and immediately alerted the Four Powers. A fierce battle between the Four Powers and the evil Morrigan lasted for numerous days and nights. At last, Morrigan was tragically defeated, and her body banished into the underworld.

Isha, who was only an appointed guardian, took her mother's throne. Clow Reed remained king, and married Isha. Together, they bore a son and the peace between the two kingdoms has not ceased.

A few years went by, and the evil of the late Morrigan returned. Her spirit reincarnated into a human body. Because Clow Reed was stronger, and protected his wife's country, a battle waged between the evil reincarnation, and the son of the Four Powers.

Of course, the reincarnation of the late Morrigan was defeated. Her spirit was banished back to the underworld; however, Clow Reed's death became a tragedy. Before his death, he gave requests to his wife and his two loyal guardians.

Clow Reed appointed Yue and Keroberos as guardians of the Clow Cards; cards in which he created and that protected both the kingdoms well. They were also to protect the family line. Because his son was too young to govern the Star Kingdom, Clow Reed had appointed them as rulers until his son reached mandatory age. They were also to protect a sacred book, called the Clow Book that held 54 Clow Cards. (Four of them contained elemental magic that was passed down from the Four Powers) If the book is found, one who is worthy shall become the new master. The two guardians dutifully responded to their master's request.

Clow Reed's wife, Isha, took her husband's requests to the heart. She was to remain queen of the Sun Kingdom and teach her son how to rule and govern a kingdom with wise words and a mother's love.

Years went by as the son of Clow Reed grew and took hold of his father's throne. In that time, he married and bore children. The magic the son gained from his late father was passed to his children, which continued for many generations.

As for the Clow Book, it remained hidden until two hundred years later…

* * *

**  
Author's Note:** That was the end of the Prologue and it gets much deeper than this! Continue to read the next chapter! 


	2. Mysteriously Found

**Author's Note: **Now the story begins! It took me about a month to finish the chapter due to writer's blocks. Please read and have fun! See you at the end!

* * *

Chapter 1: Mysteriously Found

**_I endlessly search for life, but everything is cloaked in darkness. Wait…a light…it's illuminating…it's flashing at me. What is that light? A person? Wait! It's a boy! He's young…but who is he? His brown chestnut hair mysteriously conceals his eyes. He was holding something…like a sword perhaps. The blade was gold, embellished in emeralds, sapphires, and rubies. The handle was also adorned of the finest gold, as it illuminated through the silent darkness. His appearance was quite youthful, but attractively odd. The green robe and the white hakama signified his being of superiority, as if he was valued for the honorable work bestowed upon him._**

_**"Who are you?" I asked him.**_

_**His face showed unnamed emotions. I anticipated his answer.**_

**_Finally, after a long and seemingly eternal pause, the boy finally spoke, "My name will reveal itself in time."_**

_**The sword gracefully floated towards my direction. It landed softly in the palm of my hands. My eyes widened in awe. From the moment, I knew it possessed some sort of immense magic ready to be awakened. The boy then said, "Darkness has returned. You're the only one who can banish it. Please…save us all." **_

_**Questions lingered around my thoughts, but none of the desired questions were able to escape my mouth. He was gone before I could reach him. I looked at the sword the boy gave me. What can I do with this? Oh no…I'm waking up again…**_

Her eyes groggily awaken to the sunlight. She turned towards her left and the sun glistened through the glass windows. The girl discovered she was in a room. The interior was quite luxurious. The floor was lavishly designed out of marble. The bed she lied in was tall and full, with draperies elaborately hanging about. The sheets were soft lilac and cream colored. The aroma of lavenders filled the entire room with paintings of historic people hanging elegantly all over the cream colored walls. She cautiously snuck off the bed and looked around the room in wonder. It was clearly made for a princess, but the girl figured she wasn't. She noticed a banister nearby and walked over to it.

She sat down in front of the banister and stared at herself. Her auburn hair smoothly cascaded around the girl's neck. The sparkle in her jade colored eyes possessed a mysterious magic, almost as if they could stare deep into one's soul. Her face was youthful in appearance. She was of course, the age of 16, holding an incomparable and natural beauty, with sun-kissed skin that was as soft as cotton. She was a slender young woman wearing nothing but the garments she wore in the bed and the magical item that hung about her neck.

"Who am I?" The young girl quietly asked herself. She mentally knew the answer as well as her heart did. "I am Sakura Kinomoto." She stood up, the bottom of her dress dragged upon the floor. "But how did I get here? Where did I come from?"

As questions continued to linger in her head, the sound of doorknob turned and opened. Sakura stopped in her tracks as a beautiful woman emerged inside. She blushed as the woman respectively walked towards her. Her pale skin accentuated well with her rare beauty. Chocolate brown eyes scowled softly at Sakura. The woman was adorned fashionably in a traditional formal kimono. She seemed respected by all those who encountered her presence. Likewise, Sakura bowed before her.

"Ah, you're finally awake." The woman said. She then smiled. "Please, stand up, child. No formalities are necessary."

"Thank you, ma'am," Sakura said, bowing again. "I am graciously thankful that you've cared and aided me. However, I am concerned. How did I come upon your land? I certainly do not remember coming cross here at all."

"I am unable to give you those answers," The woman replied. "My only knowledge is when you were found upon the shores of the Sun Kingdom."

"Oh, I see." Sakura's eyes cascaded to the floor in disarray.

"I am curious to know your name."

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto."

The woman smiled. "A fine name suitable for a lovely young woman."

Sakura blushed responsively. "T-t—thank you ma'am." She stammered. "What is yours?"

"I'm Yelan Li. I am the one who governs the Sun Kingdom. In other words, I am the queen."

Sakura turned a bright red. "Oh! I did not know! Oh please, forgive me, you're Majesty! I was rude for asking such a question. I should not have—"

Yelan heartedly chuckled. "No worries, child. As I said before, no formalities are necessary. However, I've never seen someone like you before. Tell me, where do you came from?"

Sakura looked down, embarrassed. "I'm sorry you're Highness, for I know nothing of my past or my family. My name is my only memory."

Yelan smiled. "I see." She replied understandably. "You are welcomed to live in this castle as long as you need to. You are our guest."

Sakura returned the smile. "Thank you, you're Majesty. I am most certainly grateful." She bowed respectively.

"It would be a pleasure to have you around, Sakura. However, there are errands I am to attend. I shall return tonight."

Sakura nodded her head understandably. Yelan headed towards the door and out the room. She closed the door behind her, and leaned against it. _That girl…she possesses strong powers. She's certainly the one,_ Yelan thought.­

* * *

­­­­**Author's Note:** What did you guys think? I hope you guys like it! Please read and review for me! Please! I accept good reviews, constructive criticism, and suggestions, (which I need by the way) However, I will NOT accept the flames! They will NOT be tolerated! Thank you! _(Smiles)_ Gotta go! See ya in the next chapter! 


	3. The Elegant Maid, Tomoyo Daidouji

**Author's Note: **Chapter 2 was probably the most fun I had. I hope you all like this. . I would tell you what is going on, but I would be talking too much, so I hope you like this. Well, I gotta go. Bye!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Elegant Maid, Tomoyo Daidouji

It's been a while since Sakura has been locked in her room. She walked outside to the balcony and admired the water washing upon the honey baked sand. The smell of fresh salt water tickled her nose as Sakura stared distantly into the afternoon sun.

For the past hour, she constantly wondered where she came from. To her, it was strange that she know nothing of herself except for her name and the magic she possesses. Sakura took off the necklace and looked at the star-shaped pendent. She knew it was given to her, but she never understood why she kept it. Admittedly, it was beautiful. It was embellished with fine gold, rimmed with a silver outlining. It was a star of course, place with a ruby placed in the center

Her fingers caressed the soft jewels, and touching it made her smile. It was as if, someone she knew from long ago given to her, as a present or perhaps something more. At least that's what she thought.

Sakura's eyes widened as an abandoned memory lingered in her head. It was like watching a film with a blurry screen. "May this be with you," It would say. It was man of course. He was tall and lean with spectacles rimmed around his soft elderly eyes.

In an instant, the memory vanished and Sakura was right back where she was: in the balcony staring upon the seashore.

_That was strange,_ Sakura thought_. Who was that man? Have I known him before?_

Sakura looked at the pendent one last time before putting it back around her neck. "It's a drag sitting in this room all day. I suppose going out for fresh air wouldn't hurt." Sakura said, walking towards her door.

The castle was such a lovely place to live in. The floors were embellished in the finest marble filled with cream colored walls. The rooms were vast, probably enough to hold as many as one hundred guests. Maids and servants constantly went left and right serving for their royal masters. Sakura walked down the carpeted spiral steps as her curiosity took the best of her. Unconsciously, she explored the castle wondering what each room would look like. Most of the rooms were colorful and vivid, and it made Sakura feel like a princess. With all the luxuries lying around, she probably would never get used to it.

However, there was one room that caught her. It was woodened door with gold handles. It had two letters on the left and right: S and L. Sakura constantly battled herself whether if she should go in there or not, but sometimes she couldn't help herself. Quietly, she opened the door, and it revealed an enlarged room. The walls and bed sheets matched her emerald eyes. The room was filled with aroma of sandalwood. It welcomed her, and invited her. Sakura slowly walked in as her mouth hung in awe.

She touched the soft wooden nightstand and the silky green sheets. She looked down and the floors were tiled in emerald green decorations. It was a beautiful room fit for a prince. However, it questioned Sakura why the room would have so much green. It was kind of odd, but at the same time, it was inviting. Sakura sat on the bed, where most of the sandalwood scent lingered. She smiled as her lied there, feeling refreshed and relaxed.

Before she could succumb to the relaxation, she heard a voice interrupting her dream state, or perhaps a cough.

Instantly, Sakura jolted up from the canopy bed. Her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. Her eyes widened, caught in the public eye.

"Enjoying yourself?" The girl said, dressed in a royal blue gown with a white apron. The girl held a stunning appearance. Her long black tresses curled smoothly unto her hips. Her pale skin outlined her beauty. It help accentuated the glow in the girl's sparkling amethyst eyes. She appeared calm and amiable. She was a maid of course, and possessed the elegance of a mature young woman. The girl seemed about the same age as Sakura. Her pink kissable lips curved into a graceful smile.

Sakura looked down, deeply embarrassed. "Please forgive me. I have no right to trespass." She said.

The girl merely laughed. "It is alright. I sometimes cannot resist this room either, especially when the prince is attending his errands."

"This is the prince's room?" Sakura asked in awe. "Oh no! Please don't tell him that I've been here! I don't want to rouse any anger!"

The girl laughed once again. "Don't worry. No one will know this secret other than us. By the way, who are you? I haven't met anyone like you before. Perhaps you're from the market town?"

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I know nothing of my past." Sakura explained.

"Not even your family?"

Sakura sadly shook her head. "Not even them."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Well, Sakura, you are most certainly welcomed here. My name is Tomoyo. I'm the attendant for the prince."

Sakura bowed respectfully. "It is certainly a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Tomoyo."

Tomoyo blushed. "Oh thank you, but I rather you say Tomoyo instead. It would sound much better."

Sakura smiled. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Tomoyo." She corrected.

"We should hurry along. No one is allowed to enter the prince's room unless otherwise granted his permission." Tomoyo warned.

Sakura nodded her head agreeably. Tomoyo locked the door behind the door and strolled through the corridors.

"The rules in this castle are very traditional." Tomoyo said. "To be safe, you should stay with me for a while. I can teach you everything you need to know about the Sun Kingdom."

"Oh my…" Sakura said. They both walked outside to the gardens. "Are the rules that strict?"

"I'm afraid so. The Sun Kingdom has a very historical background. Legend has it that two powerful magicians are the ones that made this kingdom come to life. The Elders are really the ones that govern the kingdom. Our queen, Yelan, was appointed as ruler. Although she has no power to make the rules, she has the authority to enforce them. Fortunately, she's a lenient person."

"Maybe I would not to have worry then. The first person I saw was the queen. She's a very beautiful and kind woman."

Tomoyo smiled. "She is most certainly is." She bent down and began nurturing the roses and daffodils. "Why don't you help me tend this garden? The weeds need pulling out."

"Sure," Sakura said. She bent on her knees and began pulling the weeds out. The two laughed when the dirt plopped on their faces. The dirt eventually got all over them, but they didn't mind. Sakura found that tending the garden was one of her favorite hobbies.

"You say you are an attendant correct?" Sakura asked, arranging the heathers and tulips in order. "Exactly, what does an attendant do?"

"Well, it's the highest of all the maids. Instead of serving multiple people, I only serve one person, and that is the prince. Wherever he goes, I am to attend with him. As of now, the prince is now attending his errands with his mother. Perhaps he should return in a few more minutes. If you're lucky, you may have of chance of meeting him." Tomoyo explained.

"What does this prince look like?"

"Well, he's slightly older than us. He's very handsome and friendly. In fact, his brown eyes is what makes him most appealing. He loves martial arts and is a bit shy."

Sakura blushed. "I'm quite sure many girls are infatuated with him."

Tomoyo chuckled. "The girls in the market town adore him."

Sakura began watering the other flowers. She continued to pull the rest of the weeds out. Tomoyo implanted seeds in the soil. "I see that you speak so highly of him. You must be a very good friend." Sakura asked.

"Oh certainly we are. Whenever he isn't training, the prince and I would visit the beach and play in the water."

"He sounds very interesting." Sakura said smiling. "Does he have any brothers or sisters?"

"Well…" Tomoyo pondered. "He has four older sisters. I should warn you that they're a little overzealous, but they mean no harm. Oh? Did I mention his best friend is his advisor?"

Sakura noticed the redness all over Tomoyo's cheeks. Her eyes contained that glossy look. "You said nothing about him. Please enlighten me."

Tomoyo's smile widened. She looked up at the cerulean blue skies. She could almost envision the way he looks. "He's very handsome and mysterious. He's about the same age as the prince. He's charming and shrewd. He's…a very good friend."

"You seem a bit flushed, Tomoyo." Sakura asked. "Why are you looking that way?"

Tomoyo snapped out her daze and faced at the inquisitive Sakura. She could tell that she was somewhat a dense and naïve. "Oh…it's nothing. Nothing at all."

"Well, you certainly have interesting friends. I would be glad to meet them all." Sakura said.

Tomoyo smiled at Sakura as the two heard a voice from behind. "I wonder who we have here." The two turned around and Sakura's eyes widened. She saw him before and the dream rushed back to her head. The hair, face, and robes flooded back at all once as something was given to her. _Could it be him?_ Sakura asked.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I wonder who that could be? It's kind of obvious, huh? Well, continue to read more! Review please! If you have suggestions, let me know! I'll be glad to use them! 


	4. The Kind Prince, The Shrewd Advisor

**Author's Note: **I worked really hard on this chapter…trust me, this was not the easiest. With help from my beta-readers, this couldn't be possible. Well, Sakura's gonna be in a situation where there are instant connections. I hope that you guys like this. Review!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Kind Prince—The Shrewd Advisor

Tomoyo and Sakura quickly stood up on their feet. Although their gowns their gowns were covered with dirt and grass stains, they still managed to bow respectively to the prince and his advisor.

Sakura had to admit that Tomoyo was right on numerous things. Indeed that both of the boys were handsome; however, the prince appearance made Sakura think for a while. It was as if she met him before, now that she remembers a boy with chestnut hair in her drams. His bangs concealed his eyes as he gave her a powerful item encrusted with jewels.

When she back to her conscious state, Sakura looked into the prince's soft chocolate eyes and she felt drawn to them. She felt like a magnet attracted to light. The prince's skin was slightly tan, free of any blemishes. He seemed to be the ideal man—tall, lean, and cut with a small grin plastered upon his thin lips.

Red tints left a train on Sakura's cheeks as she coyly stared. The prince seemed a bit older than her, maybe by a year or so. His satin green and white robes were evident of his superiority in the kingdom. Sakura noticed an item hanging about his neck. It looked like a broach with a foreign symbol, but Sakura never recalled seeing it in her dream.

Strangely enough, the prince looked exactly identical to the mysterious boy in her dreams.

And beside him, there was his advisor dressed in dark robes. His pale skin coordinated his handsome countenance. His clear spectacles rimmed his sapphire blue eyes. Just like Tomoyo have said, they were mysterious, odd in a sense though. The boy seemed about the same age as the prince and was equally as tall. He was free of all blemishes with a lean and cut body.

Sakura looked down at her fingers. Her heart was beating fast, as she constantly prayed not to cause embarrassment upon herself. She glanced over at Tomoyo, who was slightly fidgeting. Her amethyst eyes tried to escape the gaze of the sapphire blue eyes the advisor possessed. He too seemed too handsome to resist.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, prince Syaoran." Tomoyo said. She was still fidgeting. Her bottom lip quivered. "I was so caught up in tending the gardens I was unaware that you've returned."

The boy grinned. "There is no need to apologize, Tomoyo. I am always so sure that you've been up and about to your duties. How can I blame you for doing your job?"

Tomoyo smiled sheepishly. "Well, I've always taken my duty as an attendant seriously. Making sure you and your family are pleased is my major concern."

The prince, Syaoran chuckled. "And the duties you complete are always well done. By the way," He glanced over at Sakura. "Would you care to introduce me to her, Tomoyo?"

"Oh, this is Sakura Kinomoto. As you see, she was helping me tend the garden." Tomoyo replied.

Sakura smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness. Tomoyo certainly told me a lot about you."

He chuckled again. "I hope she's a good reference. I would hate to have a bad name on my plate."

Sakura laughed at his humor. "She spoke very highly of you. I can you assure that."

Eriol need invited himself in the conversation. He grabbed Sakura's left hand and placed a soft kiss on it. "I am also pleased to meet you, lady Sakura. My name is Eriol and I am Syaoran's advisor."

"It is certainly a pleasure to meet you, Master Eriol. Tomoyo has told me quite a few things about you as well." Sakura said, smiling.

Sakura then looked beside Tomoyo. She was staring down at her feet, with her fingers intertwining. Sakura wondered why Tomoyo was so timid. She was never that way before when those two met. She then looked at Eriol with a charming smile on his lips. She was thinking that she might've developed an infatuation for him, or perhaps not…whatever the cause was, Tomoyo was quivering. Her cheeks were flushing as though she tried to retrain calm and casual.

"Look at me." Tomoyo glanced down at her dirty gown. "I am filthy all over. I shall come back with a fresh new gown. Sakura, I shall bring you a new one as well." She said, and casually walked off.

Eriol watched her walk distantly walk back to the castle. Sakura glanced at them. "Maybe I should go with her."

Before Sakura could leave, Syaoran gently grabbed her wrist. Sakura stopped in her tracks and looked at him inquisitively. Her cheeks were turning that rosy red. She was almost feeling the way Tomoyo felt—very timid. It was probably the way he looked at her. However, his eyes remained unemotional even though he was grinning at her. It wasn't a devious grin, but perhaps a soft and gentle one.

"Yes, prince Syaoran?" Sakura asked. Her voice almost got caught up in her throat.

"You seem very mysterious to me. I want to know a little more about you." He said. He let her wrist go.

"What is it that you want to know?" She asked.

"I've met strangers a few times in my life. However, never did I meet anyone with no recollection of her past. That's such a mystery to me. It makes me even more curious about you."

Sakura's eyes widened as she mentally questioned how he would know. Syaoran recognized the look on her face. "If you're concerned how I would know this, my mother told me earlier."

She then looked at her shoes. A small blush crept upon her plump cheeks. Her arms were fidgeting, too embarrassed to look at the superior prince. "Why are you timid? Are you in fear of me?" He asked.

Hearing the prince's question, Sakura shook her head furiously out of nervousness, then with a hint of shyness still lingering. Timidly, she replied, "N-no Prince Syaoran. I have no reason to fear you." Unaware of it, her eyes are still planted to the ground. "Please, excuse me…" She bowed greatly.

Sakura mentally scolded herself for being so timorous, and unable to control her fidgeting. _What is the matter with me? Why am I acting this way? I have no reason to…or is it? _Her races yet again, causing her cheeks to turn rosy. In an attempt to cover up, she says something aloud without thinking. "I am not aware of my past, but for some time, I have been aware of something…my dreams have shown me a person…one that feels familiar. I cannot explain it but…" She looks up at him shyly. "This person…the one in my dreams I mean…reminds me of you, Prince Syaoran."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "A dream? Please enlighten me."

"There was a boy and he was giving me something. It looked a sword embellished with jewels. The moment I held it, I knew it was filled with great power and magic. However, I never learned his name, except his face. But even with his face, it was still a mystery to me."

Syaoran seemed interested. "How odd that you dream of a boy and barely have recollection of his appearance."

"His hair concealed his eyes. How I was supposed to know what he looked like? Everything else in my dream is vague to me. I just remember him saying that only I could save the world. I asked for his name and he didn't answer me. I am unsure if it's by the works of fate, or just a mere coincidence, but you certainly resemble that boy."

The prince couldn't help but become more curious about this dream, and its connection not only to him, but perhaps to something much greater. Dreams have been known to become windows into much greater things, such as the past, future, or other connections to the working world around them.

His gentle eyes met hers. Reassuringly, Syaoran then said, "It cannot be certain what this might mean or what will become of it, but you should never be fearful of speaking with me. Perhaps, after some time, we may come to find out what your dreams are trying to tell you."

"This is the first time I dreamed about something like that. I doubt I'll have another dream like that again."

"Perhaps you may be right, but fate always had strange ways sending messages." Eriol said. "I always told that things happen for a reason. Instead of worrying and questioning, seek it. Fate might just give you the answers you want."

"How do I know where to start?" Sakura asked. She blinked her eyes like a curious toddler.

With a simple nod, Eriol replied, "That will most likely become apparent to you when the time is right."

Sakura sighed in hidden frustration. She spoke softly to herself, "But that time seems to be out of reach. If I know nothing else about my past, should I at least find out why this happening and it's meaning? It could give me some clues about myself and…"

Her word died away until it could be only heard within her own mind. _And that if that boy…truly is Prince Syaoran…_

Sakura sighed. They could be right, and she knows that fate talks to her in so many different and mysterious ways. She looked up and smiled. "You could be right." She said, looking down at the precious star-shaped key.

Then she looked up at Syaoran and Eriol. "I only know of my name and my destiny. As you said, Eriol, maybe when the time is right, fate could open up to my past—or perhaps reveal more of my destiny." She exhaled. "But I will talk to you again soon, Prince Syaoran, and Sir Eriol."

Sakura bowed respectably and carried on her way to the castle.

Syaoran and Eriol stared at the girl distantly. Eriol's grins turned into his famous mysterious smile. His eyes held an odd glint as if he knew something was about to happen.

"That Sakura Kinomoto is one interesting character." He told Syaoran.

Syaoran nodded his head. "I couldn't agree more. There is more to her than meets the eye." And he was right.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Wow…over 4 pages long. The reason why they're so short is because I'm trying to save disk space and I'm limited so yea…but continue to read for me please! And review! Review! See you in the next chapter!


	5. A Thing of the Past

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the long update, but this chapter took a long time to finish. 1, I was lazy. 2. I was a procrastinator. 3. On a few occasions I've been busy, and 4. When I did want to start on it, I had writer's block. Are they perfectly good reasons, or excuses? Don't kill me! I'll update as soon as I can! Okay!

**Additional Information: **People I need SUGGESTIONS! I already have half of Chapter 5 completed. If you're really interested in helping me out email me or better yet, IM me. My email is If you have suggestions, let me know and I'll be sure that you'll be accredited for it!

* * *

Chapter 4: A Thing Of The Past…

Sakura walked back to her room. She sat on the bed, gazing up at the embellished ceiling. She had quite an adventure today, meeting Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran, especially him. She blushed as she pictured his handsome and youthful face. He had to be no older than 17…maybe even younger. He was like a child in a way, so curious as if she was a fairy searching for every possible truth. She thought about her dream and how he looked exactly like that mysterious boy. She then looked at her star locket, and caressed the glimmering ruby.

_I wonder what that dream meant._ Sakura thought. _What darkness? How can I destroy it? _

She turned towards the window as the sky turned to a hazy orange. The clouds slowly moved across the mountains. The summer breeze softly caressed her chief. She could hear the waters moving against the white sand.

The door was then knocking. "Come in!" Sakura said. Tomoyo opened the door with new clothes folded in her arms.

"Here, new clothes for you." Tomoyo said with a smile. Sakura returned the smile as Tomoyo neatly lied them on the bed.

"You and the prince talked for a while. What were you both talking about?"

Sakura blushed. "Nothing really. He was curious about some things. You are right, Tomoyo, he is friendly. Although, when you said he was shy, he certainly didn't act that way."

Tomoyo raised her eyebrows. She seemed quite surprised. "Oh…that's a new leaf. Usually, the prince wouldn't say much."

"And today, I noticed you were fidgeting around Sir Eriol. Your skin was looking flushed and you couldn't stop stuttering." Then Sakura looked at her slyly. "Have you developed _something_ for the prince's advisor?"

"Me and the advisor?" Tomoyo pointed to herself. She felt her cheeks turning red with embarrassment. "Heavens no…I mean—well…it's…kind of complicated." She shyly looked down at her hands.

"How is it complicated?" Sakura asked, her head slightly tiled curiously.

"I've been a maid all my life and I'm always attending my duties to the prince and his advisor, so I know them very well from head to toe. Since that time, I've developed a crush for him—maybe even more." Then Tomoyo stood up as she stared out the window dreamily. "Oh Sakura! You have no idea! He's so charming, so shrewd, very caring and loyal. But…"

Sakura saw Tomoyo's somber face. "But what?"

"We're not to be. I mean, look at him. Look at me! Look at us! Clearly that says we shouldn't be together! If I told him how I felt, I fear he'd laugh and reject me. Heaven knows I have a fragile heart."

Sakura gently walked up to Tomoyo. She put her hands on her shoulders with a cheerful smile on her face. "I know I only been here for a _very_ short time, but, you've known Sir Eriol longer than anyone else in this castle, besides the prince. What makes you think he'll do something as cruel as that? Besides, you know the old saying goes, 'opposites attract'. You don't know what he's thinking, Tomoyo. In fact, he could be thinking some of the same things about you. You should tell him how you feel—if not you'll regret that you didn't."

"How can I when I'm always busy with the cooking, the cleaning, and preparing for events?"

Sakura shook her head. "Those are excuses and you know that."

"I suppose you're right. And when I do have the opportunity, the things I want to say get caught in my throat. Perhaps I shall tell him one day, but now isn't the time." Tomoyo walked over to the door. "I must leave now, Sakura. You have fresh new clothes lying on the bed. Thanks for talking with me about this. You know, I've never talked about this with anyone before. You're a great friend to talk to, that's if we are."

Sakura's smile became wide. "We already were when we first met."

Tomoyo returned to the smile and nodded agreeably. She then walked out and closed the door behind her.

Sakura sighed as she lied down on the bed. The people there were nice and friendly so far. She thought about Tomoyo, who introduced her to Syaoran and Eriol. She figured that Tomoyo would have a liking for the prince's advisor. She smiled as she thought about it. It was so cute seeing a friend have a crush on someone. It was almost like schooldays.

Sakura then stood up and walked to the bathroom. She turned on the water that held hot water in it. Sakura removed her dirty garments and discarded them. The bathroom was filled with steam as she lied in the warm water. The water was so relaxing even after five minutes of lying there. Sakura then looked down at her star-shaped locket. _I wonder who gave me this? Since today…all I could do is look at it. It's so beautiful…entrancing…_

Sakura's thoughts suddenly became incoherent as her jade eyes became heavy. She couldn't remember anything else, except fall asleep, being surrounded by the relaxing hot water.

_It was serene that day. The lake was quiet and calm as the springtime breeze passed over Sakura's head. She was no older than ten-years-old. Yes, it was spring alright. The white and pink cherry blossoms were in full bloom that day. Oh yes, she remembers well. Sakura remembered walking with someone under the arbor. It was, filled with glorious carnations, lavenders, cherry blossoms, and chrysanthemums. The aroma was sweet and intoxicating, much better than that of a woman's perfume. _

_She recalled holding someone's hands. The sun shone on him, so it was much too hard for her to see. The figure then bent down in front her, his spectacles shining against the sunlight. He gave a soft kiss on her head. "May this be with you, Sakura." The man said. "I thought about giving it to you when you were older, but I see now is the perfect time." _

_The figure honorably put it around her neck. "Wear this, for this may protect you at all times, Sakura. It shall lead you to your true destiny." _

Sakura jolted her eyes open. She was right back in the bathroom in a running tub. She looked down at the jewel. "Who was that man? Could that be the reason why I have it in the first place?" She asked. She felt the water becoming cold, and decided to wash right away.

After washing and drying, Sakura was now dressed in cotton pajamas. She lied down and looked at the star necklace. She remembered the image of a man, but yet she had no clue what he looked like, or what relationship she had with him. She knew that he and she were close on the count that he gave her something very precious. However, it was more mysterious when she wakes up and finds the necklace around her neck.

----------------------------------

Yelan was escorted into her room with her maids later that night. She had to make final agreements with the neighboring kingdoms and everything turned out really well. When she was left alone in her luxurious room, she sat down in front of her banister. She took the hairclips out of her hair as it silkily falls down past her knees.

She heard a knock on the door. By the aura, she could tell who it was, and when she allowed the person in, it was Eriol. He closed the door behind him and leaned against the walls.

"Ah, you've returned my queen." Eriol said. He bowed respectably. "There is something I want to discuss with you."

"Is it about Sakura?" Yelan asked, combing her hair.

"You've read my mind." Eriol smirked. "Speaking of her, she has certainly caught my attention. I believe she's the one."

"Sakura does wield such strong magic." Yelan put the comb down. "However, the prophecy is to remain hidden. She mustn't know and neither shall my son. For if we tell them, their lives may be in greater danger."

"I see, my queen." Eriol said. "But with all do respect, the prophecy will be revealed soon, if not later. Will Sakura find out?"

Yelan became quiet for a moment. The look in her brown eyes was much cold and mysterious. She then looked at Eriol as that same emotionless expression was read on her face. "It is best that she learns on her own."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Finally, it's done! Like I said if you have suggestions or good comments, review for me! I need as many as I can get! Thank you so much for reading this! Look out for Chapter 5! If you wanna help me out, let me know and I'll give you the info you need! Alright, I gotta go! See you guys next time! I'll update faster! I promise! 


	6. The Walk

**Author's Note:** Sorry about this long update, but my internet has been cut off and I kept loosing my writing mo-jo again. I am hoping and praying that this wait was worth while, because it took me a long time to finish it. I really wanna thank my friend **Taochi**because she helped me with a scene I keep having trouble with. And also, college has also been kicking my ass, especially I'm living with the fact that I'm taking College Algebra right now and will be taking Statistics next year. Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm giving you my life story, but those are good reasons!! Please continue to read for me!!

Oh, before I continue this chapter, I would like to send shout-outs to people who reviewed my story:

**-Kori Kage Tenshi- **I'm glad you like the story. Please continue to read my story!

**Selene Thalia: **Thank you for reading my story. It's updated just for you!

**Rukz: **Thank you also! It's updated just for you too!

**ffgirl-07:** You really think it's interesting? Thank you so much! Chapter 5 and 6 are now posted!

**Dbzgtfan2004: **Yes!! S+S Forever!!!!! I'm happy you liked my story too.

**KagomeAngie: **Thank you so much for reviewing for me. I'm glad you liked my story. And I'll try to be clearer on the names for you, okay? Thank you again, for reviewing for me.

**Nosie: **Thank you! I hope you like my update!

**To Others: **Please review!!! Your reviews are the reason why I write!!!

* * *

Chapter 5: The Walk 

_Sakura panted heavily. Dirt found its way on her marred skin with clothes far too tattered to be recognized. For days and hours, she's been in battle with a very powerful foe. What is it? A question many any would ask, but only she knew. Its illuminating barriers continue to make the foe powerful and far more invincible than Sakura could handle._

_The land she lived in, and the home she was once raised in, dreaded apart. Sleeping bodies are found all over barren founds. It's a devastating site, but Sakura makes sure this foe will be stopped. But how? She doesn't know. But somehow, she knew she was the only one who could destroy it. _

_Sakura ran towards the powerful foe, veiled in white light. She unsheathed her weapons and in a flash, she woke up again…_

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She found herself in the very same spot: in the bedroom, lying in the bed.

The flashback gave her a major headache. She lazily got out of the bed as the sunlight shone through the balcony windows. Of course, it's morning, but such a terrible one. She had a flashback of the past she cannot remember, and it feels like nails have been piercing through her head. She rubbed her temples as she sat down at the banister. Her thoughts questioned about what she saw when she was asleep. Sakura was unsure if what she saw was a dream, or another flashback of the abandoned memory…a memory long forgotten…

All she remembers is the white light and the mysterious boy in her dreams. Could there be a connection between them? Or perhaps it could be something different? Sakura didn't know, and her head continued throbbing. She groaned hearing a knock on the door.

She opened the door and invited the person in. It's Tomoyo of course, wearing that famous blue dress and white apron.

"Morning, Sakura." Tomoyo greeted with a bow.

"Morning…" Sakura groaned, rubbing her temples.

"What's wrong? Are you ill?" Tomoyo asked.

"Just a headache that's all." Sakura replied. "I woke up with one."

Tomoyo smiled. "Ah, I see. I'll find something to cure it. You just stay put and don't move."

Sakura lied back down, enduring ten minutes of her throbbing headache. She groaned as she made numerous attempts to ease the pain, but it continued to throb. Tomoyo came back with fresh medicinal herbs on a tray.

"I was looking for the medicine syrup, but for some reason I am unable to find it. Eriol asked me to give this for your headache. He says it's made of fresh herbs and is perfect for curing for almost anything."

"Thank you, Tomoyo. You didn't have to go through such trouble." Sakura said sincerely.

"This is what I do, Sakura. There is no need to thank me. I am simply just doing my job."

After Tomoyo instructed her to take the liquid medicine, the world around Sakura began to twist and spin. Her thoughts were soon incoherent as Tomoyo left out the room. Her body felt numb and weak, and her eyes became heavy. What was in that herbal medicine? The world soon became black when the medicine's effect took over.

**_I've returned to the darkness. The light shone in my direction as I walked towards it. Softly, I touched it, and I was taken to another world in an illuminating shield of light. The cherry blossoms were in bloom. The breeze softly passed by as the pink and white petals fluttered like the snow. The grass is fresh and relaxing as I was surrounded by a garden of divine flowers._**

**_I struggled to walk through, but the wind and blooming of the blossoms were far too strong. In the midst of the bloom was him. That boy. His back was facing me. I made an instant attempt to go to him and discover his identity, but I failed. The distance between him and I became much greater when he began walking around._**

_**"Wait!" I cried. My hands reached out to his. "Come back! I need to talk to you!"**_

_**The boy never replied. He stopped in his tracks and faced me. His cloak and bangs concealed his eyes. "You will know in time…"**_

**_I ran after him, but it was all too late. Like the wind, he mysteriously vanished. I stood there, shocked and frustrated. "Who are you?" I asked quietly. I knew very well in my heart he was gone, but I needed to talk to him. I need to know who he is. I know he knows me, and I want to know…why is he haunting me? But before I could answer him, my eyes opened again._**

Sakura groggily opened her eyes. A pair familiar chocolate brown eyes stared at her. As her vision became clear, she immediately knew who it was.

"Prince Syaoran?" Sakura asked. The pain in her head was gone. She felt better nevertheless. "How long was I asleep?"

"For a few hours I suppose." Syaoran replied. "I'm just making sure you were alright."

"It was just a headache. A very bad one." Sakura managed to give him a small smile. The medicine Tomoyo gave her still gave her a dazed effect. She went to look for her breakfast, but it was gone. Tomoyo must've taken it back.

"How are you feeling now?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm better right now. Just a little tired."

"That's good. You dreamt of anything?"

Sakura blushed. "About the same boy. He's so mysterious. No matter how close I try to get to him, the further he goes away. Sometimes…I wonder…why is he haunting me? This is the second time I ever dreamt about him."

"Oh really? Perhaps there is more to this dream of yours than you think. You know, there are some things you would have to find out on your own."

"I suppose you're right about that. What do you think?"

Syaoran smiled. "I wouldn't have a clue to tell you the truth." He chuckled. "Come outside and take a walk with me."

"Sure. I'll meet you in a few."

Syaoran casually walked out Sakura's room, while Sakura got dressed. She sat at the edge of the bed. Now that her pain has subsided, curious thoughts traveled through her mind. _It's so strange. The dreams are supposed to mean something…but why can't I figure it out? Instead of clearing up the mystery, the recent dreams are only clouding it further._

She sighs and looks towards the ceiling. _And the boy…he spoke to me again. What does he mean…will I meet him? Will the dreams become clearer? He was so close…yet…_Sakura looks at her hands. Within her dreams, she had reached out to him, but no avail. _I just hope the answers appear soon._

Sakura sighed once again and got dressed. It was a just a simple sundress that reached above her knees. It was pastel colored, coordinating with her emerald eyes and ivory skin. She walked out her room and down the maze-like castle. Within a few minutes, she was already out the door, walking freely on the grassy plains. It was spring alright, just like she remembered in that memory. The beach was a few minutes away from the castle.

Sakura continued walking. The comforting breeze tickled her face and played through her honey colored hair. After a few minutes, the beach was within her reach. Seagulls chanted her calls and the waves lapped the shore. She took in the peaceful sight and walked onto the soft beach, finding it not at all hot to her feet. She studied her surroundings and found she was indeed alone.

. Sakura continues slowly walking along the beach, when a sound catches her attention. She stops and listens intently to try and identify it. It was…a voice. _Who is that_? There was no one in her view.

The voice was hushed, yet strangely alluring. It was as though…it was calling to her. She listened again. It called her by her name. This began to frighten her. A motion caught her eye…towards the water…a figure began to made itself known. It was as though it were composed of shadows, dark, and without a face. But this figure…seems strangely familiar…like she had seen it somewhere before.

The more she gazed at the figure, the more its form began to take shape. It resembled the boy from her recurring dreams. _It…it can't be!_ The figures hand then extents out towards Sakura, a welcome gesture came closer.

"Come Sakura…come to me…" It would say. Like a moth to the flame, she unconsciously followed. Her thoughts disappeared and the world around her vanished into oblivion. All she saw was the boy, calling for her. "Sakura…Sakura…"

"Sakura!" Someone cried.

Sakura realized where she awoke to find herself in reality. She turned around and there was Syaoran. A small grin is found on his lips.

"Looking for something in the ocean?" He teased.

Small rosy tints were found all over her cheeks. She stood up and was lost for words. "Uh…" Sakura began, but nothing came out.

Syaoran chuckled. It was so cute for her to look so confused. "It's okay. I was only teasing. However, you seemed kind of dazed. Are you okay?"

"Y-yes I am! Of course! Never better!" Sakura smiled sheepishly. A hand rubbed the back of her head. "I was just waiting for you, that's all." She chuckle her excuse.

"Well, now that you're here, let's go take a walk, shall we?" He invited his hand to hers. Another rosy blush was found on her cheeks. She followed after Syaoran.

For a while things were silent between the two. Sakura was unsure what to say to him, or what to ask of him. She fondled with her locket, thinking of something to say and pray that it won't be anything foolish.

As they continued their stroll, the continuing silence between the two became unnerving. Sakura silently felt even more awkward than she already did. _I must say something,_ she looks at her feet. She spots a seashell. "Oh look! How pretty…" Smiling, she kneels down and picks up the little treasure. It's a small orange conch with pointed white edges, like a star.

It sat in the middle of her palm, but then something unexpected happens. It begins to move. Apparently the shell still had a resident. A small hermit crab pokes its head out of its home, no wonder curious as to why it is off the warm sand. Sakura nearly drops the creature in surprise. "Oh! Sorry…" She said to the creature. She gently sets the shell back onto the sand.

Syaoran chuckled. "You're pretty funny, you know that?"

Sakura blushed. "I only thought it was just a shell."

"Oh Sakura. Always so innocent huh?" He winked at her. "I don't find many girls with qualities like yours."

Sakura blinked for a few moments. "Really?"

"Oh yes. I've met feisty ones, the 'oh-so mysterious' ones, the very flirty ones, and all other sorts. But never did I find anyone who's as innocent as you. You're child-like in a sense."

Sakura's mouth dropped at his comment. "Pardon me, but are you inferring that I'm a child?" Syaoran teased at her pouting face.

"Nonsense. You are nothing like one, yet you are somewhat. Physically, you are a mature woman, but the way you view the world and the way you act, it's almost child-like. Youthful in other words or perhaps what I'm trying to say is you are a spirited being."

Sakura felt foolish for accusing him of such a thing. For a moment she wanted to be like the hermit crab and crawl under a shell. "Well…thank you." Then she looked up at the handsome prince. "But may I ask you something, your Majesty?"

A small frown was found on his lips, but it quickly disappeared. "Sure. What do you ask of me?"

Sakura nervously fiddles with the locket around her neck. She then asks hesitantly, "Well, I was wondering…" She took a deep breath before finishing quickly. "Why are you concerned for me?" She blushes away awkwardly. "I-I only have known you for a short amount of time, and parts of my past are a mystery to me. There…really isn't much reason for you to be…" But then she quickly adds. "I mean, i-its not that I am not appreciative of the time we spend together talking and such. I-it's I just…don't imagine many would…" She nearly whispers the final part of her sentence. "Be as understanding and kind as you have been towards me."

Syaoran touched her shoulder reassuringly. "Certainly you ask a lot of questions. Sakura, you are a very interesting person. Just by looking at you, I could tell you were one of a kind. To be honest, there is something about you that attracts me. I am a curious person, Sakura. I want to know everything. You interest me."

"I do?" She pointed to herself.

"Of course. I am grateful that I have met you. I know it's been only one day, but…I feel like I can trust you."

Sakura's face turned redder. "Really? W-W-Why? There are hundreds of other girls much better than me!"

Syaoran grinned. "There is nothing else I'm able to say. There is something about you that makes you interesting."

Sakura looked down. _I can't believe it…I'm blushing in front of him! The prince! I'm blushing in front of the prince!!_ "You really mean that?" She asked innocently.

Syaoran nodded. "I could never lie to you, Sakura." Sakura smiled as the two stared into each other's eyes. Between them, they felt a spark. Sakura felt her heart about to jump out her chest, but learned to compose herself. _He's so kind. And sweet. And he resembles the boy in my dreams. I wonder…_

"Thank you. Your words are far too kind." She replied to him. "I'm grateful that I met you too."

Silence filled the two of them as they stared in each other's eyes. The spark continues to grow and the feelings began to change. They were unsure what they felt, but it sure felt good. Just as one of them began to speak, a maid approached them.

"My prince, it is time for your training with Sir Eriol." She told him.

"Yes, thank you. Inform him that I'll be there shortly."

The maid respectively bowed before leaving. "As you wish."

Syaoran glanced back at Sakura. "Sorry about that. I should've told you around this time I train everyday."

"When do you complete your training?" Sakura asks him.

"The time of my training varies. But I must leave now. Perhaps I shall see you again around dinner."

Sakura nodded agreeably, smiling. "Of course."

Syaoran return the small smile. "Well, I'll see you then. Right now, you should do some exploring around the castle so you can find your way without getting lost. However," Syaoran grin changed to a solemn frown. "There are four rooms my mother prohibits anyone to enter located on the fourth floor. Those rooms are called the Forbidden Rooms with a golden sign that warns you not to go in. I advise that you take heed to that warning."

Sakura nodded, identifying Syaoran's grave expression. "Yes, your majesty."

"Good. And please," Syaoran's frown turned back into a grin. He then winked at her. "Just call me Syaoran."

Sakura felt her face turning hot and red after he left. The distance of Syaoran leaving back to the castle and to his training became farther. Sakura was now completely left alone by the shore. _Syaoran is so kind…and handsome too. I wonder; has he always been that way? _Sakura thought.

She answered her own question with a shrug and walked back to the castle.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I really didn't like this one because it was one of the hardest I've dealt with. Thanks again, Taochi for helping me. You are truly a wonderful and creative writer. Please join the Tenshibelles!! We need people like you!! So what do you think? Good? Needs work? Superb? A few mistakes here and there? You be the one to decide. Please review! Your review is the reason why I write!!! However, I _do not_ accept any flames. If I see any, they will be automatically deleted and will get a public "fry!!" So, I'd be cautious if I were you. Otherwise, review!! See you in the next chapter!! 


	7. Introducing Meiling Li

**Author's Note:** Man, it feels so good to get my net back on. However, my writing muse keeps zapping in and out, which is why it took me months to finish this one. I'm so happy! Just last week the last day of instruction for one my classes so now, I just have two left and I'll be done with this semester. Next month I'll have another class to re-enroll for more classes if I wanna graduate. Yeah, college is evil and literally it has taken over my life. So I beg for your forgiveness!!

* * *

Chapter 6: Introducing Meiling Li

Sakura made some discoveries walking through the palace halls. On the first floor, there were the maid's chambers along with five traditional ballrooms. The Library Chambers, located on the second floor, is a vast room filled with hundreds of books more than an average bookstore room could hold. Also on the second floor, was an enormous room fit for a courthouse. The third floor had all colorful guestrooms. In each room, one was painted a specific color such as sapphire, lavender, emerald, ebony, and of course ruby. Altogether, the castle has over 60 guestrooms and more counting. On the third floor is where is the Queen's studies and her chambers are located. To get upon the three floors has specific directions.

Of course it was a complicated experience for Sakura because constantly she caught herself walking in circles far too many times. She remembers Syaoran telling her about the forbidden rooms with a sign. She ran into one as soon as she got up on the 4th floor with a gold scripture written on the door. 'Woe to those who enter' It would say. Four doors had the sign, just as Syaoran explained it. As Sakura's fingers caressed the wooden door, she felt a strange aura. It unconsciously drew to her and called her name. Sakura swallowed, feeling the aura become stronger. She fed her curiosity making an attempt to turn the door-knob.

_Maybe I shouldn't._ Her inner-self told her. _There's a reason why I'm not allowed to open this door. _But the other her debated. _However, there's something behind that door, and it's very strong. I've never felt an aura that intense before. It wouldn't hurt to take a peek would it? _But Sakura fiercely shook her head, arguing back with her thoughts. _No! I must take heed to the prince's warning. I cannot become disobedient in this castle! But…still…what if it's dangerous? I have the magic to fight whatever evil may lurk behind there. Maybe…maybe I should see what's inside…just to make sure this castle is safe. _

Sakura looked behind her, making sure she was alone. Slowly she turned the knob. Her heart was pounding as her curiosity grew. As the door slightly opened, Sakura poke her head inside and saw something she wasn't supposed to see.

She almost lost her breath when she saw a figure with deadly red eyes. It hissed at her and immediately Sakura slammed the door shut and ran as far as she could. Running down the corridors and looking back at the Forbidden Room, Sakura's head clashed with someone else's. The force caused her to fall down and groaned painfully.

"Owww…sorry about that." Sakura said, standing up.

"Ah…just watch where you're goin' next time." The voice replied.

Sakura looked up and it appeared to be a young a girl, dressed in traditional Chinese robes. She looked about the same age as Sakura with an attractive face. Her long raven locks were tied into two of her signature odangos with fierce ruby brown eyes. Sakura could tell that the girl has a high ranking in the castle and bowed apologetically.

"Please forgive me. I'll careful the next time." Sakura said.

"It's alright." The girl replied, straightening herself. "It's partly my fault for not moving out your way. Why were you running anyway? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Uh…" Sakura began to say. She couldn't tell the girl that she opened one of the Forbidden Rooms and saw something there. Yet, Sakura knew she was a terrible liar, but gave a shot anyway. "Nothing! I…I was…in a hurry to get back outside, t-t-that's all."

The girl saw how timid Sakura became. Her eyebrows rose questioningly, but said nothing of it. "Oh. Well, I'm looking for Xiaolang. Have you seen him?"

Sakura looked up and stared at the ruby-eyed female. "Xiaolang? Who is he?"

"I am talking about the Prince of the Sun Kingdom. You know not of him?" The girl inquired.

Sakura immediately caught-on. "Oh! You mean, Syaoran? He's training with his advisor, Sir Eriol."

"Syaoran? You just called him by his other name without any recognition of his rank in the kingdom. Who gave you that right?" The girl asked, displeased with Sakura's reply.

Sakura's emerald eyes gazed back on her feet. "Well, the prince gave me his permission. If you are his lover, I have no intentions of offending you."

The ruby-eyed girl laughed. "Lover? My relationship with Xiaolang is nothing of that. I am merely his relative. My name is Meiling Li, and Xiaolang Li, or Syaoran in other words, is my cousin. I am very protective of him, but I see that you're not from around here. Where are you from exactly?"

Sakura shrugged. "I wish I was able to tell you, Lady Meiling. I have no memory of my past life."

"No memory of your past life? How did you get here?" Meiling asked.

"As strange as this may sound, I woke up one day to find myself living in here. I learned yesterday I was found on the shores of the Sun Kingdom."

"So Auntie Yelan found you. It all makes sense. Hmm, you never told me your name. Do you even know that?"

"My name is Sakura. It's about the only thing I know."

"Sakura…Sakura…I think I've heard of that name before…but where…" Meiling pondered. "It sounds familiar…but I can't remember where I heard that from. Oh well." Meiling shrugged. "I like the name though. And you're cute, so it fits perfectly."

Sakura's mouth nearly dropped open. Hues of strawberry marks emerged on her cheeks. Her eyes cast upon the floor, trying to veil her embarrassment.

"Thank you. I-I'm flattered." Sakura shyly stammered.

"Oh, and you're shy too. I bet my cousin loves having you around."

"Oh yes. He is quite fond of my company." Sakura modestly replied.

"You will have to excuse me for being so rude earlier. I am very protective of my cousin and his advisor, especially when a lot girls frolic all over them. Xiaolang has so many admirers all over the kingdom."

"Oh, I've heard." Sakura giggled.

"Why don't you come with me to the training room? Xiaolang is unaware that I'm here, and I want to make sure my presence is known around the castle."

Sakura nodded and walked with Meiling down the steps and back outside. Instead of walking to the beach, they walked to the back of the castle. Behind it, there was a vast garden enveloped in white and pink cherry trees. There were in full bloom, just how Sakura remembers in her dream. _I remember…this is where I saw that boy…how strange…_Sakura thought.

There was a fountain nearby with a bridge that would lead to the market-town. And just behind the garden, there was another building completely built out of wood. Sakura blushed intensely seeing Syaoran's shirtless. Beads of sweat glistened over his lean and muscular body. He was a sharp tan, mastering his martial arts skills. He used a long and sharp weapon against Eriol, who too was topless and sweaty. The two fought vigorously over victory with a thriving effort. Sakura felt entranced by Syaoran's strength and his superb performance as a martial artist. She always figured he's athletic because of his lean and well-built structure, but she never thought he's a professional in martial arts.

Sakura absently followed Meiling inside. Just as Syaoran began making another stunt, he noticed Sakura and his cousin looking at him. Of course, it threw it off, which earned an attack from Eriol. Syaoran stumbled backwards, but was able to keep his balance.

"Meiling?" He asked, turning towards her and Sakura. "What're you doing here?"

"Is it a crime to see my favorite cousin?" Meiling coyly asked.

"You can always knock before you enter, Meiling." Syaoran said.

"The door was already open. So, I invited myself in."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "I see that you two have met already." He said, referring to Meiling and Sakura.

"Indeed we have. She's a cute one, Xiaolang." Sakura turned away. "I like her already."

"I pray that you didn't harass Sakura on your way here." Syaoran stated sarcastically.

"Nonsense! That would be very cynical of me if I done harm on the people I actually like." Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"How long will you stay this time?" Eriol asked her.

"Who knows? I have a very indecisive mother." Meiling replied. "Hopefully it's longer than last time."

"It is nice to have your company in this castle." Eriol teased. "It's starting to get dull around here."

"Please, your flattery kills me." Meiling mocked. She sighs. "I wonder what changes Auntie made to the castle. From the looks of it, I see that everything is still the same."

"We've been far too busy to make any reform to the castle." Eriol replied. "With the training and all the other work, hardly do we have time to add a change."

"It's no surprise to me. This is my home away from home. Hmm, you should take a break from your training and spend time with us."

Syaoran looked at Eriol. Then Eriol looked back at Meiling. "Sure, I will have to see Lady Tomoyo anyway. Where is she by the way?"

"I think I've seen her on the first floor. That was where she was when I first saw her." Sakura answered.

Syaoran and Eriol put back on their shirts. "We'll see you on the shore in a few." Syaoran said.

"All right, but don't take too long now." Meiling replied humorously.

Syaoran and Eriol sarcastically rolled their eyes as the girls left the training room. They walked back from the garden and onto the shores.

-------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Meiling walked upon the golden sand and stared at the glistening sea, listening to the sound of the seagulls and the waves. The smell of fresh saltwater tickled Sakura's nose as she felt the wind gently breezing through her skin. Meiling wasn't kidding about the Sun Kingdom being a home away from home. She loved coming to the island, and listening the serene sounds of the beach instead of being surrounded by the busy carriages in the city. Sakura sat down and felt the waves tickle her feet.

"So many great memories are here." Meiling said. "This is how I met Xiaolang. I was only four-years-old at the time."

Sakura looked up at Meiling. "It's a long story about us. Could you believe we were engaged at one time?"

Sakura's mouth nearly dropped open. "Really? Is it even possible for blood-line to marry each other?"

"In my family, sometimes it's permissible. The Clan created a promising future for us, but due to circumstances, the engagement was broken off. However, I promised that I'll always protect Xiaolang. Since then, we've been closer than cousins…we're like…friends."

"Syaoran is very kind, and is very understanding. I have only known him for one day and it feels like I've known him much longer than that. Eriol is also kind and so is Lady Tomoyo. I really am grateful that I stumbled upon here. I would've never met them if I didn't."

"Ironic, the Li's are powerful in the Sun Kingdom, yet we're known to be strict and spiteful. I find that funny because we are completely opposite of that."

"Oh? Why would anyone say that?"

"Yelan is a very powerful woman, and portrays that role very well. I believe some people are just intimidated by that."

Sakura nodded understandably. She remembers when she first Yelan, she appeared as a humble and nurturing woman. She had some kind of warmth that made her presence well-known and inviting. Sakura questioned thoughtfully about those ill reputations, for she knew the queen's true nature even after living in the castle for two days.

"The queen is nothing like at all. At least, she's isn't that way with me." Sakura replied.

"The ones who know very well of her know her character. It's just others who hear such an ill rumor."

The salty sea brushed upon Sakura's bare feet. The wind softly blew through her hair as she saw sun glistened upon the girls. "When I first met lady Tomoyo, she told me that this castle has a history. She said something about two magicians were the ones who made this country come to life."

"I've heard of it too. Did you hear about the Forbidden Rooms?" Meiling asked. The look on her face is solemn.

"Yes. I have. Syaoran told me about it."

"You didn't go in those rooms, did you?"

Sakura went pale with widened eyes. She furiously shook her head. "N-No! Why is everyone so cautious about it?"

Meiling sighed. "There are rumors that say that darkness lives in those four rooms on the fourth floor. They say no one can stop the evil except Yelan, and those who have no pure heart have the power to unleash that evil. I am unsure exactly what evil lurks behind those four rooms, but no one is allowed to enter. Even though Yelan has the access to the four rooms, it's seldom that she goes there."

_That creature with the red eyes…is that what Meiling is talking about? What is that thing? It has such a strong aura…it's…so dark,_ Sakura thought. "The Sun Kingdom holds such mysteries."

"Indeed they do. But," Meiling looked at Sakura solemnly. "no one else must know what I told you. It is forbidden for others to know who are outside of the Li family. I trust you're able to keep such a dangerous secret."

Sakura nodded. "I promise I shall tell no soul."

Meiling smiled. "Good."

Syaoran and Eriol came along on the shore dressed in their royal garments. Syaoran's consisted of his favorite green robes and black pants, while Eriol's is the opposite color. Meiling stood up, placing her hands on her hips. "Finally the prince and the advisor arrived." She teased. "It is wonderful to see my favorite people in the world again. I was starting to get bored at home."

"Constantly pestering us interest you most, huh?" Eriol asked, slyly smiling.

Meiling shrugged innocently. "That too, but I have more freedom here than I do in my own home, especially if I live with a fickle mother."

"How is she doing by the way?" He asked.

"Oh she's fine. She left to another country to settle some kind of agreement. And since she'll be gone for a while, she wanted Auntie to keep me in her care 'till she returns. I don't mind her leaving all the time though. That means I can have all the fun here." Meiling winked at Syaoran and Eriol.

"Oh brother." Syaoran joked, sitting down. He looked at the waves gently washing upon the shore.

While Meiling, Syaoran, and Eriol were talking amongst themselves Sakura thought about what she and Meiling talked about. _What exactly is the queen hiding? Why is this kingdom so mysterious? And that creature with the red eyes…does it has something to do with the evil? _Then she glanced at her friends. _I wonder who else knows about this._

Sakura looked at the locket. Her eyes widened when she found herself returning to a memory her heart has long abandoned…

_It was the first day of spring, Sakura's favorite season of the year. She remembers that day, and she was only a little girl at the time. The air is crisp and warm with a cool breeze caressing her soft ivory skin. Blossoms of all kinds danced around her with happiness evident in her cheerful smile and glimmering emeralds. Aside, a man stood in the shadows watched her. Noticing his welcoming presence, Sakura momentarily stopped for a moment and waved at him. Everything was beautiful that day and nothing could obstruct such a peaceful scene. _

_"Come here, Sakura…" The man said in a gentle, but thick and deep voice. He motioned his hand towards her. _

_Forgetting what she was doing, Sakura ran over to him. "Yes?"_

_"I have something to give to you." He said, showing the golden locket. "Here."_

_It was the last thing she saw, before she heard voices again._

Sakura found herself back in reality. "Are you alright?" Meiling asked. "You were daydreaming. You were so dazed, almost as if you weren't there."

Sakura looked at her locket. _How long was I out of it?_ She asked herself. "Oh…sorry…I…I was just thinking about something. Was there something you needed to tell me?"

Eriol stared at her intently. It was almost as if he knew exactly what she thought about.

"Something must be really bothering you if you're able to tune us out." He said. "What were you thinking of?"

Sakura looked down at the star-shaped locket. She fondled with it, trying to think of a perfect answer. Everyone looked at her expectedly. Sakura chuckled, scoffing the tension off. "Oh nothing. It's nothing at all."

Eriol nodded agreeably. He then stood up. "I'm going to look for Lady Tomoyo. I'll return soon." He said, walking back to the caste.

After he left, it was only Meiling, Sakura, and Syaoran. Meiling noticed that Sakura was staring into her locket. "Is there something about that locket that just attracts you?" She asked.

Sakura looked up, facing Meiling. "I woke up to find this locket around my neck. I have no idea where it came from. It's so precious…almost as if there's some sort of connection."

"What kind of connection?" Syaoran asked.

"I don't know…I mysteriously have these flashbacks of someone giving it to me. That's all I remember." Sakura replied.

"You're such a mysterious person, Sakura." Meiling said. "It's no wonder why my cousin finds you so interesting."

Syaoran's mouth nearly dropped to the ground the moment Meiling said it. His chocolate eye bulged with hues of strawberry coloring his face. The same thing applied to Sakura. She looked down making sure Meiling couldn't see her flushed face. Meiling laughed at their reactions and patted her on the back. "I think I'll like having you around. I have a feeling with you here things in the Sun Kingdom would be much different."

Sakura's face turned redder than Syaoran. Meiling chuckled. Meiling's such a feisty and outspoken person. She'll say anything that comes from the top of her mind. However, Meiling had no idea how right she was when she made that statement about Sakura.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I swear it took weeks for me to finish this stupid Chapter. 7 Pages long!!!! Wow!!!! Tell me what you guys think? If you have suggestions about the next chapter, I'm all ears! Please review! The more you review, the quicker I can update! Well, I have to go now, I'll see you later! Bye! And oh, no flames are allowed! 


End file.
